


"Affection"

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [12]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Gir is trying to ship you but he's a cockblock, Gir sweetie you're doing amazing, Halloween, He's still my son, Hickeys, I wanna be bitten, Intimacy, Neck Kissing, October air, and i love him, anyway, but i mean, fall themed, he's learning, i just, neck biting, october writing challenge, small makeout sesh, there's biting in all my fics and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Turns out Zim likes giving you hickeys.Who knew?(Connects to Alliance and In My Sweater)





	"Affection"

**Author's Note:**

> *Gets up at 7:30 AM*  
*Gets tea*  
*Sits at computer*  
*Cracks knuckles*
> 
> LET'S GET HORNY FOR ALIENS

I’m not sure how I ended up in this situation. 

All I'd been doing was sitting out in the grass in my backyard, enjoying the October air with the both of them. 

I’d set out my red, orange, and white checkered blanket in the yard, a book in hand and music playing softly through my earbuds as the fall air fought to seep through my clothes. I'd wrapped myself up in a blanket on top of wearing a sweater, so I was to win this round against nature. 

I’d been having a peaceful time when Gir fucking dropped out of nowhere, landing in my lap with a thud, propelling the book from my hands. It lands off in the grass as I scream in alarm, shielding my face in case it was... I dunno, a badger or something. But it wasn’t a badger. It was just him. 

When I lower my arms to take a look at the green mass in my lap, I note Zim a few steps away, laughing at the scare Gir had given me. Yes, I could hear his laughter through my earbuds. This is ZIM we’re talking about here. 

I took out my earbuds with a laugh, placing a hand over my heart, the beating too quick to be safe, I'm sure. I try to play it off as if I wasn’t startled at all, but Zim must notice, because his face falls a bit. 

Gir made himself comfortable in my lap, looking up at me and asking what I was doing. 

I’d informed him that I was reading and listening to music. He looks at the phone on the ground and then looks to me pleadingly. And I, ever the sucker, hand him my earbuds and phone, telling him to go nuts. 

He takes the tech giddily, clicking around on the phone as I watch him. 

I hadn’t even noticed that Zim had walked over to me under he was tapping my shoulder with my book, which had landed in the yard. I take it. 

“Thanks,” I whisper, smiling up at him and bookmarking the page. Just in case it gets knocked out of my hands again. 

And now we're here. 

To make a long story short, I convinced him to sit beside me, and the two of us have sat here, reading the book and commenting on it. Gir’s been listening to “Novocaine” by Fall Out Boy on a loop this entire time. I wonder idly if he’s alright. 

He’s- eh, he’s probably fine. 

Back to the book – or, rather, Zim’s rant about how dumb he thinks the characters are being. 

“-Why does he not simply take the opera house for himself and kill those who disobey?!” 

“Give him a couple chapters.” 

“Well if it were the amazing Zim in this situation that silly Raoul would be out of my way! Just like that horri-” 

With a sigh, I wordlessly lean over and cut him off with an absentminded kiss on his neck. It’s merely a peck, but it stops him dead in his tracks. 

“Chill.” I sit up straight again, doing my best to resume the book. 

There’s a beat of silence as he processes my single word, his eyes widening and face deepening in shade. 

“What-?” His fractured question is plain as he stares at me. His hand had flown up to cover the spot where I'd kissed him. 

“I said chi-” 

“No!” He shakes his head before pointing to the spot I'd kissed. “You obviously missed.” Despite his words, he isn’t teasing me. He’s very matter-of-fact about it – which I don’t appreciate. 

“I didn’t miss,” I don’t take my eyes off of the page as I struggle to finish it. “It was a purposeful kiss to the neck. It’s called affection, Zim.” I flip the page as I finish this last sentence. Sometimes he makes reading impossible. 

“Disgusting.” His eyes narrow as he looks away, taking in that Gir’s off in his own little world, not giving Zim and I a second thought. 

I figure that’s the end of that as I settle back against the house, not really paying attention to how he’s leaning into my side. 

I pay more attention, however, when a single gloved claw moves up to toy with the hem of my sweater. 

I pretend not to, for fear of scaring him away from whatever he was planning. It’s rare for our affection to turn physical like this. With the exception of caring for one another after fierce battles and scuffles with our enemies and such, that is. 

This attention is less blood-soaked, obviously, but his fingers ghosting over my collarbone have just as much of my attention as wounds. 

His claw just barely scrapes over my skin as he pulls the collar of my sweater down, exposing my neck, allowing the chill of the air to travel down my chest. I try to hold back my shiver, but the wicked smile that I catch on him out of the corner of my eye tells me that he noticed. He probably notices...a lot of things. The quickening of my heartbeat. The shallowness of my breaths. The undeniable tightening of my gut. 

He drags his long tongue along my throat, and suddenly, my book is long forgotten. 

His tongue darts back into his mouth as his lips close around my skin, sucking lightly. His lidded eyes carefully gauge my reaction, eager to get a rise out of me. I bite my lip, tilting my head to the side to give him access. 

He’s on me in an instant, and I can’t help myself from gripping at his uniform as he straddles my lap, his one hand allowing him to lean against the house while the other holds the other side of my neck. 

I try not to make a noise, but when I feel his triple-clawed touch slowly becoming tighter, I can’t help but squeak out his name. 

I have enough sense about me to lean forward, pulling the odd popped collar of his uniform down to expose his neck. 

My lips are on him, and I'm nipping softly at his skin, which rouses a growl from him. 

Fuck, that’s...that’s pretty hot. 

It’s even hotter when he mimics my actions, his sharp teeth pressing into my flesh. I release his neck, unable to hold back the soft noise that escapes my lips as I squeeze my eyes shut. I swear I could feel the growl that was rumbling through his body. 

His nimble tongue licks at the bite mark, forcing another whimper from me as my hands move down his body to grip his thighs. 

His hand that was digging into my neck moves down my body to snake under the hem of my sweater, his claws digging into my hip in a seemingly nonsensical pattern. 

“Please bite me again,” I whisper my plead, squeezing his thighs to bring him closer. He murmurs something low in my ear in Irken, but I can’t make out the words. I don’t think to ask, though – his predatory huff of air as his teeth teased my skin distract me. 

I’m so caught up in hoping he’ll bite me again I almost don’t register the saxophone music that was ringing in the air. 

Zim’s antennae stick straight up in the air. 

“I’ve been really tryyyyyyyyyin’ baby-” 

Zim whips around without leaving my lap, glaring down at Gir, who was holding my phone up like a boombox, blasting “Let’s Get It On” 

“GIR!” 

Zim and I shout at the same time, and he yeets the phone to the ground before running off, laughing. 

When he’s gone, the both of us sit in the loudest silence I've ever lived through, both of our faces hot and dark with a blush. 

I hear a distant crash, followed by more laughter from Gir. 

“We should go get him.” 

Zim grumbles, another sharp scrape to my hip being left behind before he pushes away from me, standing and looking around. 

“We can continue in my base, Y/n-human.” His words are so quiet, I almost don’t hear him. His eyes look over me once. “We’ll need to.” 

And with that, he marches off after Gir. 

I’m confused at first – until I take a look down at my hip where his claws dug into me. 

Now, I could be wrong, but that looks like he was carving some kind of symbol into me. 

The son of a bitch.


End file.
